A Twist of Fate
by TheMidnightSun101
Summary: Austin and Ally are celebrating their graduation day. At the end of the day something happens that changes Austins life forever. I am not good at summaries. This will be a two-shot. WARNING: ANGST!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello? Anyone there? I know that I have not posted in..what? Three months? But at first, I had family issues, and then I had to study for the regents. When that blew over I though that I could finally get back to writing. But then my home computer broke and my parents did nothing to fix it. However, I finally got a laptop, which means I can update more frequently. Im sorry for the long wait, but here I am and im ready to write. Also, you can check on my profile to see when updates are going to be made. Alright so this is a one-shot I wrote a little while back. After reading a bit of angusty stories, i was inspired to write one myself. Its nothing special, just a little bit of writing to keep you guys happy while I work on **Little Did They Know.

I glanced over at Ally. This has been the perfect day. Ally and I have graduated today. To celebrate we went to the beach where I taught Ally how to surf. Then we had a picnic, just me and her, where we talked about everything under the sun. And now she was at my house, watching a movie that she had picked out. The movie? 50 First Dates. It wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be. Just then Ally sat up.

"Whats wrong Alls?" I ask looking up at her from my seat on the couch.

"Its getting very late." she replies "I need to head home. Otherwise my dad will have a panic attack."

"Aww. Do you really have to go?" I ask pouting my lips. This earns me a giggle from Ally.

"Yes silly." she says reaching over to tousle my hair. "I have to go." And with that she starts for the door.

"Hey, let me walk you home."I say walking over to her.

"Uh uh uh" she says wagging her finger in the air. "You have a concert at the mall first thing tomorrow. You need to get a good nights rest."

"Yes mother" I reply rolling my eyes.

"Night Austin." she says. I pull her in for a hug. "Goodnight Ally" I say. She smiles up at me and waves before slipping out the door. I walk back to my living room. I take the Cd out and replace it in its case. Im about to head to my room when I hear the screeching of tires. Out of pure curiousity I decide to see what happened. I walk over to the window and pull back the curtains. There in the steet lay a person, who seemed to be hit by a car. The person had on a purple dress and a gray cardigan. My eyes widen and I run to the door. _Dear Lord, please don't let that be Ally. Not Ally! Anyone but Ally!_ I slam the door closed and bolt to the girl. She had brown locks and an old brown leather book lay to her right. _Oh God, it's Ally! _I sink to the ground and pull her onto my lap.

"Ally, please wake up" I pull away a few strands of her hair that were covering her face. I pull out my phone and dial 9-1-1. After a few rings, a lady answers.

"9-1-1 whats your emergency?"

"My friend, shes been hit by a car. Please send help!" I say choking back tears.

"Where are you located?" she asks calmly, as if everything was okay.

"121 Rockland Avenue" I reply "Please hurry!" I look at Ally. She has not opened her eyes yet.

"We are sending help right away" she says "Please be patient."

"Thank you." I reply. I hear the other line disconnect. I all but throw my phone down and turn my full attention towards Ally. I notice the bleeding coming from her head. It looks really bad. She has lost a lot of blood. Its all over her hair and on the street. I reach for my shirt and and rip a piece from it. I hold it against her head tightly to try and stop the bleeding. My hand is bright red from the blood. But I honestly could not care less right now. I hold Ally tightly.

"Ally, please, wake up!" I plead. I stroke her cheek. Ally's eyes flutter open.

"Austin..?" she whispers quietly. I smile slyly.

"Ally! It's okay. I have you. You'll be okay." I say "Help is on its way." She looks at me and smiles weakly. Ally grabs my hand. I squeeze it tightly. She closes her eyes and lays her head against my chest. I pull her closely and start rocking back and forth slowly. The bleeding has not stopped. I pull her as close to me as possible. I hear sirens. I see flashing lights in the distance. Ally's grip on me lightens.

"Ally please. Don't give up. Please. Im begging you. Help is here. It will be okay." I whispeer into her hair. I hear doors slam and see two medics head my way. They take Ally. I get up and follow after them but a man stops me.

"You may not come on the ambulance." He says holding up a hand. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Whaa? Why? How come?" I demand.

"Hospital policies" he simply says and walks away. I run after him. Im about to jump on the ambulance when two police men hold me from behind.

"Let me go!" I yell struggling to get free.

"No can do buddy" one of the men says. The doors to the ambulance shut closed.

"Come on, LET GO! I need to help ALLY!" I yell. I hear the engine start. _Why are they doing this to me? Why can't I see Ally?Why can't they see that Ally needs me! I need to help her! Why can't they see that I NEED Ally? _I shut my eyes and elbow one of the men in the stomach. He yelps out in pain, and releases his grip on me. I then punch the other guy in the face with my now free hand. I turn around only to see that the ambulance was gone. I sink to my knees. _Dammit! The hospital is miles away! I dont have a car! My bike is has a flat! How am i supposed to get to the hospital? _I see someone stand in front of me and kneel down to my level. He puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him. It's a police officer.

"You want a lift?" He asks. I nod my head furiously. "Come on then." He leads me to his patrol car. I slide into the passenger seat. He climbs in as well. He starts the car and we're off. He presses a button and the sirens go off. I see as the streets part in order to let us through. Despite the parted roads, and fast speed, it takes us 40 minutes to get to the hospital. I thank the officer and burst in through the entrance. I run up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. Im here to see Allyson Marie Dawson. Please tell me her room number or where ever it is she may be." I say quickly, having the words come out in a rush. Im fidgeting with my hands. Im very nervous. The lasy shakes her head sadly.

"Im sorry but-"

"Please tell me! Please I beg of you!" The lady gives me a sympathetic look and says

"Roo 204, fifth floor"

"Thank you" I manage to say before racing towards the stairs. The elevators had a crowd of people waiting on them and there was no way I was waiting for them. I race up the five flights of stairs at lighting speed. I open the doors and look around frantically for the 200 complex. I see it on my left and open the doors. I zip through the hallway until I see room 204. The door is open. A nurse is spreading new sheets over the bed._ Ally must be okay! She must have recovered. Thats why shes not here. She's okay._

"Excuse me" I ask the nurse "When did Ally leave? Did her dad pick her up? I really need to see her." The nurse frowns.

"She left..." she starts off.

"Where to?" I interupt "Do you know? I really need to see her. It's urgent."

"She left" the nurse starts again "And she won't be coming back." Reality slaps me hard in the face. My eyes grow wide in shock. My eyes water. I feel a lump in my throat. The nurse looks down at the floor.

"Im sorry sir."

**Alrighty. So...this was the first part of the two-shot. The second part will probably be posted late tomorrow. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. They will be highly appreciated. Thanks ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So this is part two. Please dont kill me if you dont really understand it. And if you dont, you can ask and i will be happy to answer. Anyways.. Heres part two:**

I walk up to Allys father. Hes dressed in black. So am i. All of her friends and family members are here. Allys father looks at me and hugs me, tears threatening to fall.

" Austin, thank you for helping Ally in her final hour. " he says to me with sad eyes. i nod my head and give him a sad smile. Im not up for talking. I walk up to Trish and Dez. Trish is crying onto Dezs shoulder. Dez himself has teary eyes. I turn towards the pastor.

" We are gathered here today to bid our final farewells with Allyson Marie Dawson. " he says " Ally was a sweet and caring girl. However her time on earth has come to an end." With that said, everyone walked up to Allys coffin, one by one. They said their final words and walked away. I decide to go last. I walk up to Allys coffin. I look down at her.

" Ally," i say " you are my best friend. Nothing will ever change that. We were more than best friends actually. We had a special bond Ally." I smile weakly." Ally, there is so much i want to tell you. So much i wish i could tell you. But its too late. Ally, you are an amazing girl. You are incredible. Dont you ever forget that. There is a special spot in my heart for you." I sweep some stray hair away from her face. I reach into my pocket and take out a white rose. They were her favorite. She always said how they represent purity and honesty. I place it into her hair. She looked so beautiful. So peaceful. Its as if she was sleeping. "Ally, i love you. Sweet dreams." the tears poured down my face silently. My breath came out in short rasps. I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

" Austin Moon would now like to say some final words about Ally." the pastor said. I walk up to the small podium set up on the grass. I take a deep breath.

"Ally Dawson was not just a sweet caring girl. She was so much more. She was a beautiful, quirky, insecure girl who always put everyone in front of herself. She did not think it but she was a beautiful and meaningful person. Ally tried her best at everything she did. She was a good friend that was kind to everyone. Her death came unexpectedly. She lived a short life. However, it was not a waste. She lived her life to the fullest. She has left an impact on so many people. She will never be forgotten. Ally may be gone from earth, but she wont ever leave our hearts and mind. Ally is in a better place now. Heaven has gained an angle. " i wipe my tears away and walk down to Trish , Dez, and Allys father. Dez patted me on the back. Allys coffin was closed and everyone placed a single rose on top. Everyone then started to leave. Her coffin was lowered and the grave diggers started shoveling in dirt. I could not bear the fact that her beautiful body was going to be down in the dirt. I stayed and watched, even after the grave diggers left. I stayed untill night fall, just staring straight ahead, thinking of life without Ally. How was I supposed to live without her? I traced the letters in Allys name on her gravestone. I hear a branch crack behind me and I turn around to see who or what was the source of the sound. I see Dez slowly making his way towards me his red hair a mess and puffy eyes looking down at me.

"Hey buddy." he says walking over to me. He sits down across from me. I stare at the ground.

"Hey" i manage to mutter.

"Austin, you have to leave. Go home, take a shower, do something. You cant stay here. " he says

"And why not?" i ask, looking over at him.

"Austin, its not healthy. " he replies. As if i care. I would rather be dead than continue living without Ally.

"Austin." Dez says. I stand up, un willingly. "Lets go to the Sonic Boom"

_The sonic boom? Does he enjoy tormenting me? _We head towards the place where i first met Ally. The streets are deserted. There is a full moon. The trees look tall and gloomy. I drag my feet along the sidewalk, a few feet behind Dez. I see the sparkling glass doors that were just recently polished my Ally. We walk in. I look at the counter. No ally. My stomach hurts. I look around. Dez is no where to be seen. I make my way past the baby grand. I could almost see Ally sitting there, writing down music notes on the paper. I head for the stairs. I see the drum set i played on when i first met Ally. I can still hear the whistle she blew in my ear ringing. I walk up to the practice room. Memories start flooding back. Me and Ally became partners in this room. The kangaroo. Writing a song for the summer bash contest. Me revealing my secret fear of umbrellas. Us trying to figure out how to catch the mall thief. Ally singing her song about not getting enough recognition. Her beautiful voice. A voice that i will never hear again. Those days seem so long ago. My eyes tear up and i let them fall. No use in keeping them in. I sit down on my side of the piano seat. I bang my head down on the piano keys, causing them to make a horrible sound that matched my feelings. How could i be so stupid? If only i knew that she would get hit. I would have kept her with me forever. She would be safe. Nothing would harm her. If only i walked her home. I would have warned her, or stop her. I could have pushed her out of harms way. It should have been me that died. Not ally. She did not deserve this. She was so innocent, she never did anything wrong. It should of been me. Im the one whos always beeing cocky. Im the one that selfish. Not Ally. I never did find out who hit her. That sick bastard will pay. Why didnt the police try to find the person. I will find that person. There is no way he will get away with what he has done. I clench my hands into fists. Just then the door opens. In comes Trish, holding Allys songbook. I dont try to hide my tear streaked face. Trish walks up to me holding out the songbook.

"Here austin. Take the songbook. I think Ally would want you to read it. " she shoves the book into my hand and runs off, tears falling down her cheeks. I look at the book hesitantly. _Should i read it? _Ally never wanted me to touch, let alone read her book. I go against my conscience and decide to read it. After all Trish said Ally would want me to. I open the cover.

Property of Allyson Marie Dawson. Dez..dont touch my book. Austin...put it down! I smiled through my tears. I will miss her humor. I turn to the first page. The book started about a year before she met us. I read about her life before she knew me and Dez. I never knew the things she wrote in her book. She has been made fun of at school. Her mother had died from cancer when she was seven. Her mother was what inspired her to become a song writer. Her dad drank the whole week after her death. Ally loved to read. She wrote how she wished to someday find her prince charming. She said she wanted to have a son and daughter. All of which she cant do now. I read her entry the day she met me and Dez. She wrote that i was sweet and not some jerky playboy. She wrote that she felt me and her would become good friends. I read her songs. Ones i never heard before. How much emotion she put into those songs. The world would never hear Ally sing these songs. I read on. She wrote how girls at school made fun of her. They said that she was stupid and that i would never fall for a girl like her. They told her she was ugly and that she probably found her clothing in the dumpsters. Anger raged through me. _Why hadn't ally told me about these girls? _I would have set them strait in a matter of seconds. I turned to the next page. It had hearts drawn on it. Im not sure if i should read it. But i already read more than half of the book. _Why stop now?_

_**I am now certain that i have fallen head over heels for Austin. He is the sweetest boy in the world. My heart skips a beat every time i see him. I never want to let go when i am hugging him. He makes me feel safe. I can stare into his eyes for hours. His blond hair flops just the right way. The simplest things he does can drive me crazy. I wish that one day i will have enough courage to tell Austin how I really feel. ~Ally **_

My heart literally shattered. It felt as if someone pierced it with a knife. The pain i feel right now is unbearable. Because the truth was that i loved Ally. With all my heart. But i thought she was crushing on Dallas and that i would never have a chance. _Why Ally? Why? _I broke down into huge sobs. My shoulders shook violently. My whole body trembled. I dont know what to do. Im so stupid. Suddenly i feel a hand on my shoulder. I jerk up and turn around to see who it is. Ally.

I see Ally. Im hallucinating. Im going isane in the membrane.

" Austin" she whispers reaching for my hand.

" Ally?" i ask through my tears. She puts her arms around me and burries her head in my chest.

"Yes its me" she says into my shirt.

" What? How? Ally? I dont understand." i stutter. She looks up at me

"My mom always told me that you have a little time left before you leave . This time is supposed to be used to finish what you have not." she says " So here I am. I dont know how much time i have left. But i do know its not long." she looks at the floor. I cup her head with my hand and make her face me. She looks at me with a confused look in her eyes. I lean in and so does she. Our lips meet and i forget about everything around me. Butterflies soar freely in my stomach. Sparks fly from her body to mine. My hands travel down to her waist and she plays with the hair at my neck. We both stop after a few minutes and catch our breath.

"I love you Ally. With all my heart. I cant live without you Ally. I dont know what to do." i say looking into her eyes.

" I love you too Austin. I always have. And i always will. But you have to move on. My time on Earth is up." she says and looks away.

"Ally i cant move on. When you left last night, i felt as if someone tore out my heart. I felt like i didnt belong anywhere. No matter where i go, what i look at, or who i hear , im always reminded of you in one way or another. " i reach for her hand. She turns to face me.

"Theres nothing i can do about it." she whispers. We both sit in silence. I wrap my arm around her waist. She lays her head down on my shoulder.

"Did you really mean what you said at my funeral?" she asks me. I rest my head atop of hers.

"Of course ally. Why would i not?" i answer.

"Just making sure. It was sweet Austin. But you have to forget about me. I'll be gone soon. You'll have to move on" she says, her voice cracking. I look at her. She was crying. I wipe her tears away.

" Ally, there is no way in hell that i will ever forget you. Its not possible. No one can forget about you. Im no exception. I cant move on. Ally we were ment to be together. " I say "Ally im so sorry for not helping you. For not walking you home. I could have saved you" it was Allys turn to look at me.

"It was not your fault." she says and kisses my cheek. " Austin, its time for me to go."

"No Ally! Take me with you Ally! Please! "

"I cant do that to you Austin. You have a whole life in front of you. A future. " she says

" Ally whats my future without you?" i ask, my voice threatening to crack.

" You'll find someone else. Someone better than me. "Allys says avoiding my eyes.

"Dont talk like that Ally!" anger surged through me. How can she not see what she means to me? How can she be so insecure?"I cant live without you Ally. I fell apart when you left. I thought my life was over. " i grab her small, frail, hands with my larger ones. I raise them and look right at her.

"What about your career? Your fans? Your dream?" she asks, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"My dream means nothing to me without you. I cant do what i do without you. You complete me. Ally, if you dont take me with you, i swear i will kill myself so that i can be with you." i say , tears falling silently. Ally looks at me. After a few seconds she nods her head.

"Okay...fine . I'll take you with me." she says. I smile wide. I pick her up and twirl her around. The sound of her laughter fills my ears. I set her down.

"Ready?" she asks me.

"Ready" I say. I grab her hand and we both walk into the bright, white, light.

**A/N Yeah, this seemed a much better idea in my mind. I don't know. The ending seems a bit wierd. But I guess that I sort of like it. Any thoughts? Please review. They will be highly appreciated. Thank you ^.^ **


End file.
